


Uh, I Love You?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Awh, David Karofsky Redemption, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Slash, Romantic Gesture, Serenade, Song fic, Wooing, redemption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Dave knows that he can hope all he want, but until he's honest he'll never truly know for sure. Kurt deserves romance anyway, and what's more romantic than singing to a dude?





	Uh, I Love You?

David was nervous. Okay no, he’s actually terrified. He’s also completely unsure if this is a good idea or not. Sure, he and Kurt are tentatively friends. Well, they’re  _ something _ . No longer bully and bullied, at least. When the shorter boy returned from Dalton, David really had tried his hardest to keep him safe. It wasn’t just because of the bully whips either, rather Dave felt like he  _ owed _ Kurt. Hell, it was the least he could do after everything he had put Kurt through.

He left each class at least five minutes early, hurrying down the halls to reach the boy in time to walk him to his next class. He made pleasant conversation, not even put out when they talked about show-tunes or fashion. In fact he tried his hardest to listen, contributing to the conversation if only to see Kurt's eyes light up with his smile. He would carry Kurt’s books, let Kurt pile them atop his own only so he could catch the small tilt of his lips when he took them back. Hell, he even sat at the Glee table at lunch - though that was more for his ‘supposed’ relationship with Satana. 

He did as much as he could cause yeah, he had made Kurt’s life hell. But really, it was because Kurt had never done it to  _ him _ . He could have, too. Could have outed Dave at any point and continuously chose not to. Could have ruined Dave's carefully constructed persona with only a few muttered words. It wouldn’t even matter if anyone believed him either, since once the words were out there they couldn't be taken back. 

And Kurt never did. 

So Dave continued on with the ridiculous bully whips and being as much of a friend to Kurt as the boy would allow him to be. David himself wallowed in the own injustices he lived through. His outwardly homophobic mother, passive father. The closet he built tight around himself and how it seemed to be running out of air. And still he dated Santana, really the only person he knew who could understand him in such a way.

Which was really the problem, wasn’t it? He knew he could never have anything with Kurt if he was still hiding who he was. So he started slow. He looked himself in the mirror, alone and naked - because why the fuck not - and  _ tried _ to say the words. It took him a month. On the fifth week he stood in front of his mirror again, just like every night he had already and repeated  _ ‘I’m Gay’ _ until it stopped sounding so fucking scary. It was amazing.

He came out to his dad after that, slowly and tentatively, but not his mom. Maybe  _ never _ his mom. His dad had hugged him close, promising his continued love and Dave had wept with relief. But then his dad told his mom for him, and well, Dave’s not really sure where she’s living now but it’s not with them. Which felt a little like a punch to the gut.

He told Azimo who punched hum in the shoulder - hard - then asked him why he wasn’t told sooner. 

Finally he told Kurt, said the words aloud in an empty hallway. Kurt had cried, told Dave how  _ proud _ he was and hugged him. And fuck if holding Kurt didn’t feel some sort of right.

He didn’t really tell anyone else after that. All the important people in his life knew anyway, and he didn't really think it mattered all that much. But he realized if he wanted Kurt, wanted to get to hold him again he’d have to do  _ more _ . He knew Kurt was a romantic and that his private school  _ douchebag _ was kind of a dick anyway. As much as it hurt to hear Kurt gush over his boyfriend, Dave kinda loved hearing about how much of a fuck up the short dude was. And if he kept telling Kurt he could do better, well. 

So Dave decided to do something, something  _ big _ . 

Now, Puckerman is not someone most people would go to when planning out big romantic gestures. The dude was kind of a douchebag himself, and he honestly had no idea what romance even was. But, the dude could sing. David had listened to Kurt gush about the jocks voice, secretly fuming with jealousy, only being slightly appeased when Kurt expressed a few less pleasant thoughts of the guy. Because yeah, Puckerman  _ was _ hot, Dave just hoped Kurt didn’t think so.

So Dave went to Puck and  asked for help. Which was weird in itself, but weirder when the dude started  _ threatening  _ him about hurting  _ ‘his boy’ _ . At least he assured Dave there was no interested on his part, and that yes, he  _ would _ help. And here Dave was, all but shaking in his own skin, face pale with his nerves. The Glee kids were all staring at him, Kurt’s own eyes wide but his mouth was up in a gentle smile. Puck came over and bumped fists before grabbing a guitar and settling into his own stool.

“I, uh. Okay. I have a song for someone, really important to me. Uh. Right.” Which was  _ not  _ what he was planning on saying, but all he could focus on was getting this  _ over with _ . Puck’s snickering didn’t help. “Right. Yes okay. I’m going to sing now.”

The song they were doing isn’t one David is used to singing. Normally he croons out country alone in his shower, or when he’s like, vacuuming. Voice low and soft, barely heard in the noisy atmosphere. He isn’t like any of these Glee losers who actually  _ sings _ , like, more than the normal person. The song is a good one though, something he heard Santana playing and had to leave because it just, well, hurt. Sure, the song in and of itself is about a breakup, he’d released that after reading the lyrics as often as he did, but Dave think it fits pretty well with how he feels most days. The reason he got Puck to help was because he’d never done anything like this before. He had no idea how to prepare a song. 

It was Puck who lowered the key and slowed down the tempo, so that Dave could appropriately sing it. And sing he does, crooning out the words as heartfelt as he can, making sure to lock eyes with Kurt. He doesn’t really look at the rest of the members, but he does know they’re all sort of staring, large, confused eyes even as he continues to sing. The song is more intimate this way, deeper and slower and it works with his voice, if the recording Puck showed him was any indication.

_ Counting days, counting days _

_ Since my love up and got lost on me _

_ And every breath that I’ve been taken _

_ Since you left feels like a waste on me _

_ I’ve been holding on to hope _

_ That you’ll come back when you can find some peace _

_ Cause every word that I’ve heard spoken _

_ Since you left feels like an hollow street, _

He’s still staring right at Kurt when he finishes the first verse and sucks in another breath before staring the pre chorus and chorus. He’s feeling pretty good, and it’s freeing in a way he never expected it to feel. To do this, to  _ show _ himself in such a vulnerable light is terrifying, probably as terrifying as telling his dad he was gay, but it’s, well it’s  _ exhilarating _ . Maybe that’s why they do this, he thinks as he starts singing again.

_ I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind _

_ But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind _

_ Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side, _

_ There must be something in the water _

_ Cause everyday it's getting colder _

_ And if only I could hold you _

_ You'd keep my head from going under, _

He knows it’s true, too. Being able to be close with Kurt these last few months have been more than David ever imagined, and he knows he could do anything with Kurt at his side, that he’d never have to be afraid again. He’s confident that with someone to fit for, he’d never feel like giving up. And he wants to be that person for someone too. Be the person who Kurt leans on for his own support.

They decided to cut out the second verse, because it’s obviously about a breakup and doesn’t fit as much with what he’s feeling. Instead he keeps going, jumps back into what he just sang.

_ I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind _

_ But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind _

_ Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side, _

_ There must be something in the water _

_ Cause everyday it's getting colder _

_ And if only I could hold you _

_ You'd keep my head from going under, _

_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh _

_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh _

_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh _

_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooooh, _

_ It's your love I'm lost in _

_ Your love I'm lost in _

_ Your love I'm lost in _

_ And I'm tired of being so exhausted _

_ Your love I'm lost in _

_ Your love I'm lost in _

_ Your love I'm lost in _

_ Even though I'm nothing to you now _

_ Even though I'm nothing to you now, _

It hurts, actually. Saying it out is a different experience than thinking it. Sure, he knows he’s in love with Kurt Hummel, has known since about the eighth grade. He also knows that Kurt is dating prep school and he’s probably going to go to like, New York or something. Dave himself will probably stick around Lima. Sure he could get out on Hockey, but he’s not good enough to do really take it anywhere. 

There is no way Kurt would look at him with interest, and Dave  _ knows _ this. But he also knows that sometimes people can surprise him - like Az being cool with his sexuality - and that he can only  _ truly _ know if he pouts himself out there,

_ There must be something in the water _

_ Cause everyday it's getting colder _

_ And if only I could hold you _

_ You'd keep my head from going under, _

_ There must be something in the water _

_ Cause everyday it's getting colder _

_ And if only I could hold you _

_ You'd keep my head from going under, _

He dropped his eyes before starting the last bit, and when he looks back up Kurt is crying, his face red and eyes already puffy. He’s sitting in the back row, so no one other than Puck can see him. It breaks his heart a little bit more to see him like that. When he bullied Kurt, the other boy was always so strong, chin high and back straight at all times. He never let anyone see how hurt he really was and because of that Dave never knew how much damage he had actually done. 

When he uttered out ‘ _ I’m so freakin sorry, Kurt’ _ , it had been the most honest thing he’d done in years. And it felt good to say it, to get it off his chest. 

And ultimately, that’s what he’s trying to do now, be honest with not only himself but anyone who cares to look. 

“Wow thank you, Dave,” Santana says, leaning back into her chair and placing her hand over her her. And it’s a good out, despite the fact that he sang straight to Kurt for almost the entire song. He could take it.

“It wasn’t for you,” He says, and he hears Kurt let out a sob, causing most of the other Glee members to turn back and look at him. He stares at Kurt though, because that’s as much admittance as is needed. And he really doesn’t think Kurt is going to like him back, especially when he stands and marches down the choir room steps to him. He’s still crying and his face is bright red and he stops in front of David, back straight and chin high.

“What in the  _ fuck _ was that?” The question catches him the little bit off guard, because he thought it was fairly obvious what that was. 

“Uh, I love you?” He says it like a question simply because he doesn’t know if that’s the right answer or not, but it must be because suddenly Kurt is pressed into him, two small fists gripping tight the hem of his shirt and he sobs into his chest. 

He doesn’t actually move until Puck whisper shouts  _ ‘hug him dumbass’ _ , and then his brain catches up with the fact that  _ holy fucking shit Kurt Hummel is  _ _ hugging _ _ you _ , and he does just that. Wraps both arms around Kurt, folding himself around the boy. And it feels right, really, better than he could have thought, definitely better than the small hug he had gotten when he came out. Kurt is so small, close in height yes but he’s so  _ thin _ . Dave is wide shoulders and hips. He’s a good guard, the way his body is built and he’d never been insecure until Kurt had insulted him in the locker room. He tries not to believe that though, since Kurt probably thought he was going to kill him.

It doesn't really matter now anyway, since Kurt is in his arms and he can feel the wet spot widening on his shirt. He just buries his face in Kurt’s hair and breathes, holding tighter. Kurt for his part hugs back, finally. Dave is wearing his letterman jacket and Kurt slips his hands under it for the hug, his palms warm through the thin t shirt the bigger boy has on. That feels good too, and when Kurt holds tight Dave holds tighter, almost scared this is all just a dream. 

Kurt does pull back, though not after he rubs his face into Dave’s chest. He wipes at his eyes before looking up, though he doesn’t move to break out of his hold, since Dave still hasn’t dropped his own arms. Instead Kurt raises himself onto his toes and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Dave’s mouth. The bigger boy’s eyes widen when Kurt steps down, and he’s also pretty sure his mouth is unattractively hanging open as he stares at Kurt. Kurt for his part just giggles, the sound high and breathy and he nods, almost to himself.

“You better have a good date planned, and if not you better think quickly. You can pick me up at four.” And then Kurt leans up again, this time their lips meets straight on and Kurt licks gently at his bottom lip before leaning down, ducking out of the circle of Dave’s arms and skipping away, his smile wide. 

Dave himself just turns to Puck, mouth openeing and closing in disbelief. The  _ ‘duuude’ _ Puck lets out sounds both surprised and appraising, and Dave raises a fist on autopilot, before his eyes widen. He only has  _ hours _ to plan a date worthy of Kurt Hummel.   
Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> another Glee fic? Well that's right!  
> I am still on a Glee roll, but hopefully I'll be able to work on some tw stuff, LOL!  
> I do plan on finishing up three steter one shots and a thor/stiles prompt i got AGES aGO!  
> Alas, I do hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
